La vida de nosotros
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Alec creía que había vidas paralelas en las que te reencontrabas con gente que ya conocías en otras vidas. Quizás en una de esas vidas Alec y Will estaban juntos. Quizás renacieron para vivir otra vez su historia de amor, alocado y pasional. {OC, Slash}


**_Disclaimer: _**_Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká. Alec, Will y los demás chicos sin apellido son invención mía. _

* * *

___Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio **"OC"** del foro **"First Generation: The story before books".**_

* * *

___Gracias a Nochedeinvierno13 por betearme, you're lovely._

* * *

___**La vida de nosotros**_

___Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

_"There is a another world waiting for us, Sixsmith. A better world. And I'll be waiting for you there". —Cloud Atlas._

* * *

**_16 de Noviembre de 1982._**

Alec observaba la calle desde el techo de su casa. Le gustaba estar ahí arriba. Desde pequeño le gustaban las alturas y por eso su padre le regaló una escoba voladora para un cumpleaños. En Hogwarts había sido cazador, muy bueno por cierto, de Hufflepuff. Apagó el cigarrillo en la teja y tiró la colilla a la calle. Su padre quiere que se dedique a eso, a jugar Quiddich. Su madre, en cambio, quiere que sea auror como lo fue su abuelo. Alec bajó del techo y entró por la ventana a su habitación.

Su pieza estaba desordenada, como siempre. Las ropas de la cama estaban revueltas y sus cosas desparramadas por todo el lugar. Lo único que estaba ordenado eran sus discos de _AC/DC_, _Queen_ y _The Misfits_. Bandas muggles de rock que a Alec le gustaban. Los magos son mejores que los muggles en varias cosas, pensaba Alec, pero en la música no. Puso a andar su disco favorito _"Highway to Hell"_. Subió el volumen lo más que pudo y empezó a tocar una guitarra imaginaria al ritmo de la canción que daba nombre al disco. Escuchó las pisadas de su mamá subiendo las escaleras y sonrió, siempre era lo mismo con ella. Odiaba su música, decía que parecía del demonio.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho? —recriminó la mamá de Alec—. Bájale, bájale —miró la habitación de su hijo y soltó un suspiro—. Pobre de mí. Ay, dios, ordena un poco. Y —olfateó—, ¿qué es ese olor? Estuviste fumando de nuevo esas porquerías.

—No. Fue el vecino. Tú sabes —se acercó un poco a ella y dijo en voz baja—, se volvió un poco loco después de…

—Ahh –soltó un suspiro—, tienes razón. Después de… sí. Pobre hombre —su mamá no lo dejó terminar y abandonó el cuarto, dejándolo solo nuevamente. Quizás se fue a hablar con las vecinas sobre el vecino, que no estaba loco y no había un "después que", pero su mamá era tan chismosa que se lo creyó.

Alec sonrió y siguió con su labor de ordenar el desastre que tenía. Aunque el entusiasmo no le duró mucho. Vio la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en su velador. Soltó una maldición y apagó la música. Buscó por todas partes su varita, al final la encontró debajo de la cama junto con un pedazo de pan que estaba un poco verde y olía mal. _"Debería botarlo"_, pensó.

Iba saliendo pero se acordó de algo importante. Miró a su lechuza, que le devolvía la mirada fijamente, y le dijo.

—Lo siento, amigo. Se me hace tarde —le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas—. Te traeré algo para que comas –Bajó las escaleras tan rápido que se tropezó con sus propios pies, por suerte se alcanzó a agarrar del barandal y no cayó al suelo—. ¡Mamá! —gritó desde la puerta que daba al antejardín—. ¡Voy a salir! Eh… llegaré tarde. ¡Adiós!

Salió antes de que a su mamá le diera tiempo de retenerlo. El aire helado le dio de lleno en la cara, se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y se acomodó la bufanda. Se removió el cabello, que estaba desordenada a causa de los rulos, y emprendió su camino.

El sol se escondía a sus espaldas, tiñendo el cielo de naranjo con toques roza y dejando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Iba a un lugar en donde varios jóvenes se reunían y hacían todo tipo de cosas, fumaban, bebían alcohol, había un que otra pelea, en fin, las cosas que hacían los jóvenes. Alec se juntaría con su amigo Henry, que fue en el mismo nivel que él cuando estaba en Hogwarts, solo que Henry era Gryffindor. El lugar era un viejo bar, aunque era pequeño y estaba en mal estado, era muy popular por los alrededores.

La verdad a Alec no le gusta mucho aquel sitio. Él prefería estar en un grupo pequeño de amigos, conversando, fumando y tocando la guitarra. Pero hacía excepciones de vez en cuando e iba a esos lugares, por amigos como Henry.

— ¡Hey, Alec! —escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta, porque el grito venía de atrás de él, y esperó a que el que lo llamaba se le acercara. Era Henry.

— ¡Hola! —dijo Alec feliz, no veía a su amigo desde hace ya varios meses y estaba contento de volver a verlo.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, hermano? Creí que no ibas a venir.

—Bueno, tú sabes, mamá me entretuvo durante unos instantes y no me pude librar de ella.

Henry lo miro y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Avanzaron entre los jóvenes hasta llegar a un pequeño grupo. Alec se sorprendió, no sabía que más ex compañeros de nivel iban a estar allí también. Estaba Mary y su novio Max, Adam, Hayley y otros dos que no recordaba sus nombres.

—Creo que ya estamos todos —dijo Henry, contando a los presentes—. Sí, ya somos todos.

—No sabía que iba a venir él —dijo Max, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Henry no lo digo.

—Sí, bueno, Henry no te dice todo. Además, estás aquí solo porque Mary no vendría sin ti —respondió mordaz. Era bien sabido que ambos no se llevaban nada bien. Desde el momento en que Alec marcó tres anotaciones al equipo de Ravenclaw en un partido de Quiddich, ganado así la copa.

—Wow, wow —dijo Hayley, alzando las manos—. Vamos a divertirnos, ¿sí? Para eso estamos aquí. No nos vemos hace mucho y Henry se esforzó mucho para planear esta junta, ¿no es así, Henry? —le dedico una sonrisa al aludido.

—Ay, por favor —soltó Alec cuando ambos se sonrojaron un poco—. Ya, vamos, díganlo. Es obvio. Todos lo sabemos.

—Sí, es bastante molesto verlos así. Declárense de una vez y vayan a besarse a otra parte —concordó Adam. Henry y Hayley se sonrojaron a más no poder y se alejaron un poco el uno del otro.

Alec se alejó del grupo por un momento y empezó a deambular. Una chica se paró al frente suyo con intenciones de querer bailar con él. Alec le digo que luego y la chica se fue desilusionada, aunque pronto encontró a otro chico con el cual bailar. Alec fue a la barra a pedir una cerveza. El cantinero lo miró detenidamente, debatiéndose si Alec tendría o no edad para tomar, decidió que no le importaba y le dio la cerveza que él quería.

Miró a las personas que tenía a ambos lados. A su lado derecho estaba una chica con las pestañas muy largas —postizas de seguro— y el culo grande. Estaba parada de una forma en que sus curvas se veían más y atraía varias miradas. A su izquierda había un chico tomando algo, quizás cerveza, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y con rulos como Alec, solo que los de él estaban más formados. Alec se quedó mirando al chico largo y tendido. Apoyó todo su peso en su codo derecho, dándole la espalda a la chica de pestañas postizas, para mirarlo mejor. Descaradamente, lo observó de arriba abajo. El chico no parecía darse cuenta o si lo hacía disimulaba muy bien. Al parecer se cansó de ser observado y encaró a Alec.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó enojado.

—Puede ser —respondió Alec con una sonrisa pícara. El Chico —porque ahora era El Chico— volvió a prestar atención a su vaso que, de pronto, se volvió lo más interesante que podría haber en el mundo—. Alec —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Will —respondió devolviéndole el saludo.

—Bueno, Will. Me tengo que ir. Gusto de conocerte —Alec le guiñó el ojo y se fue, no sin antes darle una palmada en el trasero a ese tal Will.

"_Will"_, dijo en su mente, casi saboreando el nombre. De pronto, aquel lugar no parecía tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**_20 de Noviembre de 1982._**

—Alec —nada— ¡Alec! —nada otra vez— ¡ALEC! –gritó su mamá a todo pulmón.

—Ya voy —respondió un sobresaltado Alec—. Ya voy —repitió.

Bajó del techo y entró a su pieza. Estaba como siempre. Desordenada. Sucia.

—Vamos Alec, te he llamado tres veces. ¿Por qué no bajas? —dijo su mamá entrando al cuarto. Alec ya sabía lo que se venía— Mira este desorden. Mira pobre ave —exclamó viendo a la pobre lechuza, que estaba durmiendo y no le pasaba nada—. ¡Está muerta! Ya la mataste —sollozó, a la mamá de Alec le encantaban los animales, en especial las lechuzas y en especial _esa _lechuza.

—No está muerta, mujer. Solo está durmiendo.

—Pobre animal. Me lo llevaré. Ahora estará en mi habitación. No en esta pocilga —tomó la jaula y despertó a la lechuza—. ¡Y baja a desayunar! —le gritó.

—Miren quien se digna a aparecer —dijo su padre bajando el diario El Profeta.

—Hola papá —saludó desganado. Su padre ya estaba con la ropa para ir a trabajar al Ministerio.

— ¿Y? —dijo mientras Alec se servía cereal.

— ¿Y qué? —respondió. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería alegar lo más posible esa conversación que se había vuelto una rutina a la hora del desayuno.

— ¿En qué vas a trabajar? No puedes estar todo el día haciendo nada y subiendo al techo como si fueras un mono. Tienes que estudiar, tienes que trabajar.

—No lo sé aún. Estaba pensando en estudiar Herbología —murmuró con la boca llena de cereal.

— ¿Herbología? No, no. Ningún hijo mío va a estudiar Herbología. No señor.

—Es mi decisión, ¿no? Es mi vida y yo decido lo que quiero hacer con ella.

—Alec… —empezó a decir su mamá.

—No —le cortó—. Es siempre lo mismo. Todas las mañanas la misma conversación y los mismos reclamos —Alec se levantó de la mesa—. No tengo hambre —oyó que su papá lo llamaba pero no le hizo caso. También oyó decir a su madre algo sobre _"está enamorado, por eso está así…" _y algo sobre que ella conocía a su pequeño y que pronto iba a reconsiderar eso de estudiar Herbología.

* * *

**_24 de Noviembre de 1982._**

Alec pateó la piedra que estaba en frente de él y siguió caminado con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba varios días tratando de encontrar o saber algo más de ese tal Will que estaba en el bar. Hasta un día le propuso a Henry ir de nuevo al mismo lugar por si lo encontraba ahí. A su amigo, por supuesto, le pareció extraño y le preguntó.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Quiero decir, sí, claro. Cuando tú quieras pero por qué… —Alec no le respondió de inmediato, sino bajó la cabeza para esconder el ligero tono carmesí que cubrían sus mejillas— Oh, oh —Henry soltó una exclamación de sorpresa—. Así que, conociste a alguien. Uhh, mi pequeño Alec enamorado.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No! —Alec le golpeó el hombro.

—Dime, ¿Cómo se llama ella? —Alec permaneció en silencio. Henry lo quedó mirando y después abrió los ojos como plato. Algunas veces odiaba que lo conociera tan bien—. ¡Es un chico! Lo sabía. Por eso nunca te tiraste a Susie.

—Sí, me gustan los hombres. Ahora dime, ¿podemos ir, sí o no?

—Mi querido Alec. Mi pequeño Alec enamorado.

Henry salió corriendo porque sabía que Alec lo iba a golpear. Alec fue corriendo tras él. Gritando que volviera, que se supone que los Gryffindor's son valientes y que no huyera.

Alec sonrió ante el recuerdo y se detuvo. Se fue a sentar al banco que estaba cerca. Ya había caminado mucho y estaba cansado. Estiró las piernas y prendió un cigarro. Se entretuvo un rato haciendo anillos con el humo y mirando a la gente pasar. Aunque faltara todavía un mes para Navidad, la gente ya empezaba a hacer sus compras.

—Esas cosas te matan, ¿sabes? —Alec dio un saltó, quemándose con el cigarro y botándolo.

—Mierda —miró al hombre que le había dicho eso. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver bien, ya que el sol estaba detrás del hombre y le dificultaba mirar.

— ¿Alec, cierto? —preguntó la voz.

Alec se percató que conocía esa voz, pero no recordaba de quién era. Finalmente se levantó del asiento para ver quien le hablaba. Era el chico ese, Will.

—Sí, lo siento, ¿te conozco? —preguntó, fingiendo que no sabía quién era.

—Sabes que sí. Me estuviste mirando el otro día en el bar.

—Mh… ¿Wilson? No. ¿Willy? No tampoco. ¿Will?

—Si lo recuerdas —Alec terminó con su tonto juego.

—Podría ser. Y ¿Qué hay, Will? —le habló como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

* * *

**_14 de Diciembre de 1982._**

Alec despertó por la bocina de un auto. Miró el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama al lado suyo. Sus rizos de oro, mucho más largos que los de él, caían por su nuca. La línea de la espalda estaba marcada y Alec se vio con la necesidad de deslizar su dedo por ella. Will seguía durmiendo. Alec vio la hora y maldijo internamente, salió de la cama delicadamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Buscó su ropa por la habitación y se vistió rápidamente.

Se iba a ir pero oyó los murmureos de su novio. Pasó su mano por su cara, partiendo de su frente, pasando por los pómulos hasta bajar al cuello. Era tan hermoso, pensaba, con sus ojos verde oliva y su piel bronceada. Alec no aguantó más y le dio un beso, sin importarle que Will estuviera dormido. Él se removió molesto y finalmente se despertó, apartó a Alec y lo miró con enfado.

—Me despertaste —reclamó Will—. ¿Ya te vas? —se dio cuenta que Alec ya estaba vestido.

—Sí, se me hace tarde.

Alec volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Will. Se inclinó más hacia él para profundizar el beso. Alec comienza acariciar el torso desnudo de Will y baja hasta la zona que sabe que con un solo roce suyo, Will se estremece. Alec se detiene porque sabe en dónde va a parar todo si no lo hace.

—No te puedes ir ahora y dejarme así —reclamó Will cuando Alec abrió la puerta y se marchaba.

—Oh, sí que puedo —Alec rió por la cara de enojado de Will.

Henry y Alec entraron al bar. Ya se había hecho costumbre para ambos ir allá. Desde que Alec conoció a Will, ese era su lugar favorito para estar con él. Claro, después de la pieza de Will.

— ¿Qué me vas a comprar para Navidad? –preguntó un sonriente Henry.

–Nada —respondió mirando a nada en específico y buscando algo entre sus pantalones—. Mierda —exclamó y siguió maldiciendo.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Te diste cuenta que eres un pésimo amigo por no querer regalarme nada para Navidad? Bueno, noticia de último minuto, lo eres.

—No, tonto. Demonios. No la tengo. Mi varita —decía Alec.

— ¿Cómo que no la tienes? —Alec soltó un bufido y lo miró enojado.

— No la tengo, se me perdió. Creo que la deje en la casa de Will hoy en la mañana.

— ¿La dejaste en la casa de…? Agh, Alec —Henry miraba a las personas que estaban bailando felizmente y a su preocupado amigo a la vez.

— ¡Alec! —gritó una voz que conocía muy bien—. Alec —volvió a llamar—.. Se te quedó esto… oh, hola, Henry.

—Hola —Henry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si él fuera el culpable de que no se estuviera divirtiendo.

—Se te quedó esto —Will titubeo un poco y se sonrojo—. en mi casa esta mañana. Como nos íbamos a juntar aquí te lo traje —Will sacó de su bolsillo la varita de Alec—. Por cierto, ¿qué es? Me pareció un palo inservible. No entiendo por qué siempre lo andas trayendo contigo.

—Oh… es que… me da suerte —dijo Alec—. Quiero decir, es muy especial para mí porque me da suerte, sí, suerte —Alec sonreía para convencer a Will, no quería que siguiera haciendo preguntas sobre su varita.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo no muy seguro.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Alec desviando el tema e indicando donde estaba la gente.

—Ustedes vayan, yo esperaré a Hayley.

Alec asintió y se fue junto con Will. Pensando que tarde o temprano él se iba a enterar de la verdad. Ya se le hacía extraño no conocer en donde había estudiado, ni conocer su casa y todas esas preguntas que Alec sabía que tendría que responderle, si no quería que se cabreara de tantos secretos y terminara con él.

* * *

**_19 de Diciembre de 1982._**

Will tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Alec. Este le acariciaba los rulos dorados. Era una fría tarde de invierno y no había nada mejor para Alec que pasarla al lado de Will.

—Quiero que conozcas a mis padres —soltó Will, perturbando la tranquilidad que los rodeaba. Alec se separó del, haciendo que la cabeza de Will se fuera hacia atrás.

— ¿Perdón? —–preguntó Alec—. ¿Conocer a tus padres? —Will frunció ligeramente el ceño haciendo que unas líneas aparecieran en su frente.

—Sí, conocerlos. Creía que de verdad íbamos en serio.

—Claro que vamos en serio —Alec lo miró ofendido.

—Entonces por qué no quieres conocerlos, no veo porque no —Alec se levantó del sofá.

La tarde se había ido a la mierda.

—No soy bueno haciendo eso —se limitó a responder y se marchó.

— ¡Alec! —gritó Will pero él no se detuvo.

* * *

**_28 de Diciembre de 1982._**

"_Encuéntrame en el lugar donde por primera vez nos besamos"_. Alec sostenía el mensaje de Will. Aunque fuera de lo más cliché no podía evitar que una sonrisa bailara por su rostro y que el pecho le latiera más rápido. La letra de Will era pequeña, estirada y estaba inclinada hacia la izquierda. De seguro eso significaba algo, pero Alec no tenía idea que y no le interesaba.

Alec ya estaba ahí, por supuesto. Había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora que acordaron. No era un lugar bonito rodeado de árboles. Era tan solo la esquina de una calle concurrida.

Estaban paseando por las calles de Londres hasta que Alec le pidió a Will que se detuviera, él le hizo y Alec, sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, le dio un beso. Al principio Will estaba sorprendido y no le respondió el beso, luego se relajó y le devolvió el beso con más intensidad. Cuando se les acabó el aire, Alec siguió avanzando dejando a un incrédulo Will atrás. No dijeron nada más durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Will, pero Alec estaba seguro que tenía una sonrisa boba grabada en la cara.

Alec estaba sentado en el suelo, abriendo y cerrando el papel de Will, preguntándose porque le dijo que se juntaran ahí y que era lo que le diría. La gente iba y venía, algunos pasaban rápido y otros lo miraban, hasta hubo una persona que le tiró una moneda. Los autos hacían mucho ruido al parar y los vendedores gritaban sus productos a los cuatro vientos. Como habían tantas personas Alec no podía ver muy bien si Will venía o no.

Ya se estaba comenzando aburrir y a cuestionarse si Will vendría o no. Hacía mucho frío y pronto sería de noche, por lo que se levantó del suelo y espero a su novio de pie. Escuchó el ruido que hacen las ruedas al frenar de muy rápido seguido de un golpe. Pronto empezó a oír murmullos de la gente que iba pasando y vio como todos iban al lugar donde se originó el estruendo.

Alec, curiosos como los demás, también fue al sitio del accidente —el suponía que había sido un accidente—. _Te demoraste mucho, Will_. _Ahora tú me tendrás que esperar. _Alec se hizo paso entre la marea de gente y logró llegar al frente del auto. El capot estaba magullado y las luces están rotas, el chofer se había bajado del auto y sostenía al hombre —parecía joven— que había chocado. Dos señores fueron a ayudarlo mientras que otros intentaban conseguir ayuda médica. En el piso había mucha sangre y toda la cabeza del accidentado estaba con sangre también.

Otro señor salió entre la multitud y dijo que él era doctor, que le dejaran ver el cuerpo del hombre. El doctor dio vuelta, con ayuda de los demás, el cuerpo del sujeto de tal forma que Alec podía ver su rostro. Se agachó y entrecerró los ojos para poder apreciar mejor, no necesitaba lentes, pero tampoco tenía la vista de un halcón. Vio que en efecto era joven, tendría su misma edad, tal vez un año más. Aunque su cabello estuviera manchado de sangre se podía ver que era dorado. Alec sintió como sus venas se helaban y sus vellos se erizaban.

Ese era Will.

Ese era _su_ Will.

Salió disparado como una bala. Empujó al doctor y a los otros para poder tomar él a Will. Sus manos le temblaban y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Le corrió los mechones de la cara y se la acariciaba mientras decía.

—Will, Will por favor no… —más lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo—. No te vayas Will. Vas a estar bien, vas a estar conmigo –le dio un beso en la frente—. Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿me oyes? Respóndeme Will. Me tenías que decir algo, era importante, dime, por favor —le gritó a la gente—. ¡Hagan algo! ¡No se queden parados como estúpidos! ¡Llamen al hospital!

— ¿Alec? —pregunta Will. Alec lo mira y siente que algo vuelve a él con tan solo escuchar su voz.

—Sí soy yo, Alec —le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían a su cara—. Quédate conmigo.

—Creo que… creo que tengo algo en el pelo. ¿Me lo quitas? A ti siempre te gustó mi pelo.

—Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Mírame, ¿sí? También me gustan tus ojos, quiero ver tus ojos y que tú veas los míos. Por favor —rogó Alec—. Mírame, aunque sea la última vez.

Alec apenas siente a la gente que está a su alrededor. Es como si él y Will estuvieran dentro de una burbuja. Alec estira sus dos manos y sostiene las mejillas de Will con extrema delicadeza.

—Mírame, Will, por favor.

Cuando al fin llegan los paramédicos y retiran a Will, Alec siente como una parte de sí se quiebra. Y siente como los pedazos se van con Will, a donde quiera que haya ido.

* * *

**_30 de Diciembre de 1982._**

Está lloviendo. No es que sea novedad en esas fechas, pero está lloviendo. Alec no lleva paraguas, no como los demás. Toda la gente va de negro y cabizbaja. Él está con Henry, Max, Mary y Hayley que habían conocido a Will.

La ceremonia empieza y Alec no escucha nada. No puede apartar su vista del ataúd que estaba en frente, listo para ser enterrado. Personas hablan de la vida de Will, que era un buen chico y que estaba lleno de vida, que había sido feliz y que había disfrutado cada día al máximo. Alec luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran, pero sabía que en algún momento lo harían. Vio a una niña de no más de diez años, rubia y con rulos, llorar en los brazos de su mamá. Se fijó que eran muy parecidas a Will y después de dio cuenta que eran su madre y su hermana. Nunca le dijo que tenía una hermana.

Al terminar todo la familia de Will se fue retirando como los asistentes. Alec se quedó solo, apartado. Todavía mirando donde ahora yacía Will. Max se le acercó.

—Alec… —comenzó a decir— Yo... Si Mary muriera yo…—se quedó callado y lo miró, tenía los ojos vidriosos—. Lo siento, él era un gran chico. Me caía bien —se le veía incómodo—. De verdad lo siento, Alec.

—Está bien —dijo Alec en un susurró—.. Estoy bien… Diles a los otros que me quedaré un rato. Después los alcanzó —Max asintió y se marchó, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

La lluvia ya se había detenido. Se sienta en el pasto y toca donde yace Will, como si con ese gesto pudiera estar más cerca de él.

Alec creía —siempre creyó— que había más mundos. Vidas paralelas en las que te reencontrabas con gente que ya conocías en otras vidas. Quizás en una de esas vidas Alec y Will estaban juntos.

Quizás renacieron para vivir otra vez su historia de amor, alocado y pasional.

* * *

_Este loca idea salió de muchas cosas, de una canción de Los Tres, de una película y de una mini serie que tiene solo el trailer. _


End file.
